Rien Vu, Rien Entendu
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. John découvre un terrible secret malgré lui… Pas de Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (pas que quelqu'un voudrait me payer pour ça d'ailleurs :p )

**Note : **Un petit OS sans prétention, pour fêter ce Grand Jour ! **Nath Dawn**, joyeux anniversaire, je t'embrasse très fort.

**Genre :** Suspense.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing:** Bah en fait… Y'en a pas ! (Mais non revenez !)

**Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi**, what else ?

* * *

**Rien Vu, Rien Entendu**

XxX

John était littéralement figé sur place, une force surnaturelle semblait l'avoir contraint à une soudaine et totale immobilité. Il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement, ses muscles, pétrifiés, ne répondaient plus. Sa main était férocement agrippée à la poignée de porte, son corps paralysé dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, ses pieds statufiés et son souffle douloureusement bloqué dans sa poitrine.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut halluciner. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à cligner lentement des paupières, cherchant ainsi à dissiper ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une folle divagation de son esprit perclus de fatigue. Mais son acharnement fut vain – tout comme l'effet escompté. A contrario, le tableau surréaliste qui se peignait devant ses yeux exorbités ne lui parut que plus net encore, ébranlant gravement la stabilité de son univers.

Le monde qu'il connaissait – qu'il croyait connaître – n'avait plus de sens. Ses anciennes certitudes venaient d'être violemment balayées, le laissant désorienté et perdu. Et dire qu'il se vantait jusqu'alors d'en savoir plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre, de l'appréhender réellement, à cent pour cent ! Il se berçait visiblement de douces illusions. Il aurait dû s'en douter, que personne, et surtout pas un banal médecin réformé de l'armée, ne pouvait être suffisamment proche d'un tel homme pour qu'il partageât tous ses secrets.

La désillusion était amère. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Ils partageaient pourtant un appartement depuis presque deux ans, bon sang ! Comment diable avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle information ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il se couchait toujours en dernier, et se levait le premier ? John y avait seulement vu une énième fantaisie de sa part, combinée peut-être à quelques crises d'insomnie passagères et d'un faible besoin de sommeil. Mais à présent, avec cette nouvelle – et effrayante – donnée, il comprit que son ami faisait tout simplement en sorte d'être constamment éveillé en sa présence.

Un bloc de glace dévala péniblement son estomac, laissant sur son passage une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Son corps crispé fut parcouru de frissons tandis que l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons se libéra en une expiration muette. Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû voir ce qu'il avait vu. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire subir s'il se rendait compte que son précieux secret n'en était plus un, traîtreusement découvert par le blond.

Terrifié à cette simple pensée, John fit appel à tout son entraînement militaire pour garder son calme et ne pas trahir sa présence dans la chambre du détective. Très lentement, il retrouva le contrôle de ses membres, retenant une nouvelle fois sa respiration pour taire tout bruit importun. Il recula précautionneusement, millimètre par millimètre, entraînant dans son mouvement la porte félonne qui se referma en douceur, dans le silence absolu.

Le danger passé, John passa une main moite et tremblante sur son visage et permit à son corps de retrouver un souffle régulier. Bouleversé, il fixa le battant sans le voir, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Le flux d'adrénaline courait toujours dans ses veines, embrouillant ses pensées. Quelle attitude devra-t-il adopter lors de leur prochain face-à-face ?

Pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était. Surtout ne rien laisser paraître, agir comme d'habitude, jouer la carte du naturel. Oui, cela semblait être la meilleure solution. Il ne devait pas apprendre – ni même ne serait-ce que se douter – que son colocataire et ami était au courant.

Personne ne devait jamais savoir…

…

Que Sherlock Holmes, en dormant… suçait son pouce.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Encore une fois, Joyeux Anniversaire Nath ! J'ai voulu t'offrir un beau sourire et pourquoi pas un éclat de rire, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop plantée : )

Pour la petite histoire, cette idée m'est venue car Clélio a enfin trouvé son pouce ! Youhouuu !

Désolée pour cet humour pourri, mais hé, au moins, cette fois-ci pas de Death-fic, pas de fin triste et pas de faux couple ! Je m'améliore non ? :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements :**

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de m'avoir soutenue pour mon JohnStrade ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir eu autant de réactions pour un couple qui n'est pas le préféré du fandom. Vous me gâtez vraiment trop mais je vous interdis d'arrêter XD

Donc, des bisous spéciaux pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour « À Tes Côtés » : SomeCoolName, aliena wyvern, Ranne-Chan, Glasgow, odea nigthingale , Danse et Quatre saisons, Amelia theFujoshi , Nalou, Melticolor et Atsamy

_Des Bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
